There is No Greater Love
by betty-boo
Summary: One shot loosely based on the Amy Winehouse song. Between and Murphy and Connor there is no greater love. Implied slash, Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, please do not sue. Short one sot fic loosely based on the song "There is No Greater Love" by ****Amy Winehouse. Whatever problems she has in her life right now, you cannot deny she has a hella good voice. If you haven't already heard this song I strongly reccommend you do. It is form her album "Frank". Her voice is amazing and raw on the track. Enjoy!**

_There is no greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

_No sweeter song, no heart so true_

_There is no greater thrill_

_Than what you bring to me_

_No sweeter song_

_Than what you sing, sing to me_

_You're the sweetest thing_

_That I have ever known_

_And to think that you are mine alone_

_There is no greater love_

_In all the world, it's true_

_No greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

_There is no greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

_No sweeter song, no heart so true_

His fingertips brushed over the black exterior of the Berretta 92f pistol. He could barely make it out in the darkness of the room, but with his fingers he could see its shape, its superior craftmanship. Grasping it lightly he took it into both hands, twirling it around his fingers. He took a deep breath as one of his hands moved over to his brother's hand, thumb running over the Veritas tattoo.

"Connor," He whispered. Connor grunted in his sleep. "Connor," He said louder and his brother sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily and surprised to see his twin already dressed.

Murphy pressed the gun into his brother's hand, wraping his nimble fingers around the cold steel, "It's time."

_There is no greater thrill_

_Than what you bring to me_

_No sweeter song_

_Than what you sing, sing to me_

"Fuck! Fuck!" Connor shouted. He had been quiet all the way to the appartment, not wanting to draw the slightest bit of attention to the pair.

"How bad is it?" Murphy asked after locking the door, rushing to his injured brother.

"It's nothing. But it burns like a mother fucker." He held out his hand now covered in and dripping blood. A mafioso had tried to shoot the gun from Connor's hand, the bullet had missed for the most part, but still mamanged to hit the flesh between his thumb and index finger.

Murphy had put the iron on and Connor sat at the small kitchen table patiently. After some manouevering on both parts Murphy placed the slightly pointed tip of the iron - the smallest part - over his brothers flesh. Connor's other hand went into this mouth to stop himself from screaming, and both brothers looked away, trying not to inhale the scent of burning flesh.

_You're the sweetest thing_

_That I have ever known_

_And to think that you are mine alone_

Connor had stripped ot his boxer shorts and fell asleep straight away, now snoring lightly in his sleep, head resting in the crook of Murphy's neck. Murphy held his brother's wounded hand gingerly, fingertips tracing the makeshift bandage. He had stripped naked completely but had trouble getting to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he kept wondering what would've happened if the bullet had hit some where more serious. More fatal. what if he couldn't patch him up with a rusty iron and some strong painkillers? What if one night he came back from a hit alone? what if morning he woke up and realised Connor would never be there to share his bed again?

"Murph?" Connor said groggily in the silence.

"Aye?" Murphy stilled.

"Ye do know that I won't ever leave ye?" His voice was sleeply but Murphy could sense the sincerity and a hint of desperation. "Don't ye?" Connor added when he didnt get an immediate response.

"Promise?"

Connnor looked up and with his good hand crossed himself quickly. "As God as my witness, I promise."

_There is no greater love_

_In all the world, it's true_

_No greater love_

_Than what I feel for you_

**A/N: It's not the best. Not beta-ed. Done in 30 minutes. **

**P.S. There was a Karate Kid movie on at the weekend and I thought of Murphy. (Not Norman, Murphy.) There's a fiction somewhere where Murphy is made out to be some sort of Karate Kid fanatic - what fic is it??**


End file.
